Derek (SPH!AU)
Head Nurse at The Valley Hospital, Ridgewood |sexuality = Homosexual |relationships = Darren Hawkins (boyfriend) Justus Hawkins (teammate) Damon Archibald (teammate) |relatives = Unnamed mother |portrayed_by = Aldis Hodge}} Derek Rollins is an ex-college football star who became a nurse after an injury ended his sports career. He is the longtime boyfriend of Darren Hawkins. Background School years Derek graduated in the same class as his teammate and friend Justus Hawkins. The two playing in the same football team in high school. The typical jock-type, Derek was popular and got any girl he wanted. But, he wasn't the kindest guy back then, feeling insecure about himself and his sexuality that he takes it out on others by being a dick and overcompensating with girls. But while being occasionally mean to others, he was never really outright evil. But, instead, more picking on them, rough-housing other students, having too rough humor, laughing at their expense and putting this front of a dick towards teachers and students not within his group of friends. Instead, he was quite sweet around those he considered friends. However, after playing college football for two years he suffered a bad injury that forever ended his sports career. The experience of being ripped from his dreams of a professional football player was humbling for Derek, forcing him to grow up and to realize that he wasn't as true to himself as he should. He, however, didn't let the injury stop him from earning a degree though. And during the rest of his college years Derek grew up and when he finally comes to terms with himself, he softens up and drops the tough attitude and can be more himself. Later life After graduation from college he got into Medical school and became a nurse, becoming this really badass sweet nurse, and eventually becomes head nurse in the ER of The Valley Hospital in Ridgewood. One day, he's at a convention where Hawkins-Murphy Pharmaceuticals' science program are to introduce a new drug. Derek, as the Head Nurse, are there to check out the market for new things, and it's there that he meets Darren, one of the developers, and they hit it off immediately. They then start dating, and eventually turns so serious that Derek invites Darren along to his High School Reunion as his plus one, where Derek meets his former teammate and closest friends in high school Justus for the first time in several years, and as well as almost getting his head batched in by him when they realize Derek have been "fucking his little brother". Despite the Reunion he and Darren stay a couple, their relationship and love only growing by the years. It also leaves Derek dragged into the complicated, and at times dangerous, life of his boyfriend and the Hawkins family. Occassionally having to witness the members of his new family being brought in to his ER, especially Justus due to his line of work. Derek then being the one who has to make the call to a worried Darren. Derek and Darren were also together when Darren was kept a hostage in his third hostage dramaKidnapped series – 3. Third time's a charm, Derek finding out from Justus who were in charge of the extraction. Derek were in this not being able to do anything but sit and wait for his boyfriend to be saved. When Darren were ultimately saved, and taken to the hospital for a check-up Derek were the one who took care of Darren's concussion and lacerations on the forehead, despite his position as head nurse being more proper to delegate it to a attending nurse. But Derek needed to make sure himself that his boyfriend were safe and real in his arms, once more. Appearance Derek is Afro-American. He has dark skin and chocolate brown eyes. He's 6'1" and have well-developed muscles. His hair is black which he usually keep short due to the density and tight coils of it making it difficult to manage as longer, often even shaving it close to his scalp like a buzz cut to make it as easy and manageable as possible. Personality Derek is a nice and caring person. He's always close to smiling, his sweet and nursing, which makes his work as a nurse a perfect match. During his teenage years Derek were insecure, about himself and his sexuality, and hid it with teasing, name-calling, too rough humour and rough-housing other students. He were never outright a mean person but easily fell for peer pressure due to his wish for acceptance and often acted as a dick towards teachers and students not within his group of friends. Derek also overcompensated with numerous girlfriends during his teenage years. As a adult Derek has grown into a gentle and caring soul, having a confidence in himself he didn't have before and knowing who he is. Derek loves his job and is very popular both among patients and the staff. Due to the love of his work and his caring nature he tends to overwork himself to care for others. Quote References Category:Alternate Universe Category:Male Characters Category:American Category:Human